The Dark Side Of Yami
by journey maker
Summary: Yami has succumbed to the dark powers of the Shadows. What happens when the powers overtake Yami. Rated for Violence, Language. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

When Bakura was walking through the Park, he noticed that there was a body; it was lying under one of the swings. As he walked over to see who it was, then he closed his eyes. The body was Joey and he looked like someone had used him as a punching bag. When Bakura touched Joey's body, Bakura knew that who ever did this used Shadow Magic. Bakura looked around; he wondered if the person responsible was still here.

Ryou was at the Game Shop talking to Yugi, when all of a sudden tears filled his eyes and Yugi said, "Ryou what's wrong?" Ryou looked at his friend and said, "Bakura found Joey, he's been beaten almost to death, Bakura knows that whoever did this used Shadow Magic." Yugi, where's Yami?" Ryou asked.

Yugi ran upstairs, he knocked on Yami's bedroom door, then he opened it, Yami was not there and it did not look like he had slept there at all. Yugi ran downstairs, when he got back to where Ryou was, Yugi said, "I don't know where Yami is." Ryou then said, "I hope no pray that it wasn't Yami who hurt Joey, Bakura is out for blood."

Across town, Yami was wandering around not knowing where he was, or what he had been doing. He stopped and looked around, then he saw a familiar place, it was Kaiba's Manor. Yami looked at the man standing there and he said, "I need help." The guard pressed the button and he heard Kaiba's voice, "What is it?" The guard said, "Sir, there's a strange looking man here, he says he needs help."

Seto went to the monitor screen, pressed a button and then he saw that the man was, it was Yami, but he looked different, his clothes were torn and Seto could see blood on the front of Yami's shirt. Seto told the guard, "Bring him to the kitchen." The guard opened the gate and said, "Follow me." When the guard knocked on the kitchen door, Seto opened it and Yami walked in. Seto then said, "Thank you." The guard nodded his head and went back to the gate.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Seto asked Yami. "I don't know the last thing I remember is sitting in my room at the Game Shop." Yami told him. Seto the said, "Come with me, you need to get cleaned up, what is that, is that blood on your shirt?" Yami looked down at his shirt, it was blood, but how did it get there and whose blood is it? Seto took Yami upstairs to his room, "Here put these clothes on and put your clothes in this bag." Seto said.

After Yami was taking a shower, Seto put his dirty clothes in the black bag, but before he took them to have them cleaned, Seto cut off a piece of the bottom of the shirt. Then he took the clothes and put them in the closet. Seto took the piece of bloody shirt down to the lab, he then told Yen, " I need you to find out who's blood this is, and don't let anyone know what you're doing. I'll come back later." Yen nodded her head and after Mr. Kaiba left, she cut a small piece of clothing off the shirt, tested it and when Seto came back, she had the name of the person whose blood was on the shirt.

At the hospital, the doctor was examining the young man's body, he was sick; this young man had been nearly beaten to death. After he had sown up the cuts and given the young man a mild tranquilizer, he went to tell the person who brought the young man in about his condition.

Bakura was outraged when the doctor told him about Joey's condition. "Who did this to him?" The doctor asked Bakura. Bakura shrugged his shoulder and said, "I just found him, I don't know who beat him." "I'm keeping him here overnight; I want to make sure that he doesn't develop a brain concussion. You can come see him in the morning." The doctor told Bakura. As Bakura was leaving the hospital and walking home, he wished he could find out who did this to Joey, he would make their lives a living hell.

After Yami had taken a shower and changed clothes, Seto said, "Are you hungry?" Yami said, "Can I please have a cup of tea." Seto then said, "Let's go downstairs, I'll see if the maid can make us some of her special tea." As they drank the tea, Seto wondered how Yami came to be here and whose blood was on the front of his shirt.

Bakura got home and told Ryou, "The doctor is keeping Wheeler there overnight." Ryou then asked Bakura, "Are you sure that it was Shadow Magic? Did you see anyone at the Park?" Bakura said, "No, but if I find the one who did this, I'll make them sorry."

In the hospital, Joey woke up, he moaned and the Nurse said, "You need to lie still, you'll break your stitches if you don't." Joey asked her, "Who brought me here?" The Nurse did not know, she told Joey, "I don't know, but in the morning the doctor will come to check on you, you can ask him." Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep. At the Game Shop, the phone rang, "Hello Game Shop, can I help you?" Yugi said.

"This is Seto Kaiba; I want to let you know that Yami is here. He showed up at the front gate and he looked terrible, his cloths were torn and his shirt was covered with blood." Yugi thanked Seto for calling, "Is Yami coming home?" Seto told Yugi, "He's sleeping right now, when he wakes up I'll find out." When Yugi hung up the phone and then he called Ryou. "How's Joey?" Yugi asked.

Ryou told him and then Yugi said, "Seto just called, Yami showed up at the Manor and his clothes were covered with blood." Ryou began to shake, "I wonder whose blood it is?" Yugi then said, "What do you mean?" Then Bakura took the phone from Ryou and said, "I wonder if it was Joey's blood, but how did his blood get on Yami's clothes?" Yugi closed his eyes and said, "I don't know, but why it would be Joey's blood, Yami knows that Joey is my friend." Bakura then said, "I'm going to call Kaiba and ask to talk to Yami, then I'll ask him myself."

When Yugi hung up, he sat there wondering if the blood was indeed Joey's. But why wouldn't Yami bring Joey here if he were hurt? I hope that Bakura can find out what's going on. Bakura called Seto's and he said, "Kaiba, I want to talk to Yami." Seto told him, "Yami is sleeping, what do you want?" Bakura then said, "Joey Wheeler is in the hospital, I found him in the Park and he had been beaten nearly to death." Seto nearly dropped the phone, which would have beaten Joey like that. Then Seto said, "When Yami wakes up I'll let him know that you want to talk to him." Bakura hung up, there has to be someway to find out what is going on, but how?

Down in the basement, Yen was testing the sample of clothing with blood on it that Seto had given her, when all of a sudden, something made her destroy the clothing. Now Seto would not ever know that it was indeed Joey's blood. Yami was upstairs in the room and he was smiling, no one will ever know what happened. He said to himself.

When Seto went to the basement, he saw that it had been torn up; Yen was lying on the floor. Seto ran over and checked her pulse, she was alive, but where was the cloth, it was gone. Seto then used smelling salts and woke Yen up. "What in the hell happened here?" He asked.

Tears were running down Yen's face, she said, "I really don't know. I was beginning to test the cloth to see whose blood it was, when all of a sudden I guess I passed out." Seto knew that she was telling him the truth, but who could do this? Seto then said, "I have the rest of the clothes in a bag, I'll bring you another piece tonight. I'll stay here while you test it." Yen nodded her head and then Seto left to go get the bag. When he got upstairs, he opened the closet door and the bag was gone. What happened to it, Seto was angry, he was going to find out if it were the last thing he ever did.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto discretely questioned every one of his staff, he said, "Did anyone take a black bag out of the closet in the hall near my room?" Everyone he questioned told him, "No Sir." Now Seto was even more upset then he was before. What was going on? Who was the person who took off with that black bag? He could not sit around wondering, he had to find out how Yami was.

Seto knocked on the bedroom door where Yami was. Yami opened the door and Seto said, "Are you feeling better?" Yami said, "Yes I am. I'd better get back to the Game Shop, Yugi will be wondering where I am." "I called and told Yugi that you were here." Seto told him. If Yami was upset that Seto had called Yugi, he didn't let it show. "I'll have my driver take you to the Game Shop when you're ready." Seto told him.

At the hospital, Joey was waking up. When he opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was, the door opened and a woman in a Nurses uniform walked in. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked him. Joey asked, "Where am I?" The Nurse said, "You're in the hospital, you were brought in late last night." When Joey went to move he nearly screamed, he knew that from the pain in his ass what happened, then tears filled his eyes, the Nurse said, "Be careful or you'll break the stitches." Joey looked at her and asked, "What stitches?"

Just as she was about to tell him, the door opened and in walked Bakura and Ryou. "Joey how are you doing?" Ryou asked. Joey looked at them and then he said, "How in the hell did I get here and what happened to me?" Bakura knew that he wouldn't remember it was the Shadow Magic that was preventing him for remembering. "Ryou then said, "Kura found you last night, you were lying under a swing, Joey you had been beaten up."

Joey then looked at Bakura and asked, "Who did it, who hurt me?" Bakura said, "When I found you there wasn't anyone around." Then the door opened again and in walked a man in a white smock, he said, "I'm Dr. Talbot, how are you this morning." Joey looked at the man and he said, "I hurt like hell and no one can tell me why." Dr. Talbot then said, "Joseph, do you know who beat you up?" Tears filled Joey's eyes and he said, "If I knew I'd tell you. But I don't remember anything."

Bakura and Ryou went outside while the Nurse checked Joey's vital, and then Dr. Talbot told them, "Until he can remember who beat him, the one responsible may just do this to someone else, and next time it could be deadly, so you've got to get Joseph to tell you what happened." Bakura told Ryou, "You go back in and visit with Joey, I've got something to do, and I'll tell you later." Then Bakura left the hospital and he went to talk to Ishizu.

Ryou visited with Joey for a while and then Joey yawned and Ryou said, "I'm going to leave, you need your rest, I'll let Yugi know that you'd like to see him." Then Ryou left and Joey closed his eyes and went to sleep. When Ryou left the hospital, he went home to wait for Bakura, 'I wonder what he's doing,' Ryou asked himself. Bakura went to the Ishtar's to talk to Ishizu about what happened and to ask her if she knew how he could find out who used Shadow Magic on Joey Wheeler.

When Odeon opened the door, he saw Bakura standing there. "I need to talk to Ishizu," Bakura said. Odeon showed him to the living room, when he walked in, Ishizu looked up and said, "Why are you here?" Bakura told her about the attack on Joey Wheeler and that the one responsible had used Shadow Magic. Ishizu then said, "I need to get in touch with Shadi, he is the only one who can figure out who was the attacker." Then Bakura thanked her and as Odeon showed Bakura out, Bakura said, "Protect her, I don't think that these attacks are over." Odeon said, "I'll protect her with my life." Then he closed the door and Bakura went home.

When Yami had left the Manor, Seto had everyone search the entire Manor for that damn black bag. There was something strange about Yami and Seto was going to find out what it was. While they were searching, Seto called the hospital to find out how Joey was. When Bakura told him that Joey had been attacked, something in Bakura's voice told him somehow Yami was involved. The Nurse who was taking care of Joey, knew Seto, she told him, "Your friend is really lucky that that man found him when he did. If Joey didn't get the medical care he needed he would have died from blood loss." Seto then asked, "Was he raped?" The Nurse closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes, but he doesn't remember who it was."

Seto then hung the phone up, he slammed his fist into the top of the desk, he knew for certain that Yami did have something to do with Joey's injuries, but how did he do it and why doesn't Joey remember what happened? Seto the picked up the phone and called the Game Shop, maybe Solomon could answer some of his questions.

When Yami opened the door of the Game Shop, Yugi came rushing out and threw himself into Yami's arms. "I was so worried about you. Yami someone attacked Joey, he's in the hospital and he's hurt really bad." Yugi said. Yami pretended to care and said, "Maybe today we can go visit him and see how he's doing." Yugi smiled and said, "That's great." Yami then said, "I'm going to go to my room and rest, I'm kind of tired." Yugi said, "Alright, I'm going to call and talk to Joey." Yami went upstairs, and he closed his bedroom door, he thought to himself, 'I can't let Wheeler tell anyone that I was the one who attacked him."

Shadi came back from Egypt and Solomon was with him. When they got to the house, Ishizu told them about what Bakura said, Shadi and Solomon listened and then Solomon said, "I'm going to go home and make sure that Yugi's alright." After he left, Shadi said, "I've got to go talk to Joseph, if Shadow Magic was used; I might be able to tell who it was that attacked him." Ishizu then said, "Odeon will you please drive Shadi to the hospital." Odeon said, "No I can't leave Ishizu alone." Shadi looked at him and asked, "Why, do you know something that we don't?" Odeon the told them what Bakura said. Shadi then said, "My love Odeon's right, I'll just use my magic to get me to the hospital."

When Shadi appeared in Joey's hospital room, Joey was still asleep. Shadi waved his hands over Joey's body and anger appeared across his face. Shadi knew exactly who the attacker was, but why, why would he do such a thing? Shadi knew that he had to find out why, if he didn't then these attacks would continue and that was something Shadi wasn't going to allow. Shadi then disappeared, he reappeared in the basement of the Museum, and he started looking through the scrolls.

Back at the Game Shop, Yami was coming down the stairs, when he heard Yugi talking to Solomon, "Grandpa, I'm worried about Yami. He disappeared and then Kaiba called to say he went there, and that he doesn't remember leaving here." Solomon knew that his grandson liked Yami, but he still had reservations about Yami. "Yugi, why don't you go talk to Ishizu, maybe she can help." Yugi smiled at Solomon and said, "I just might do that, thanks grandpa."

Yami then went back upstairs to his room, closed and locked the door. Yami walked over to the window and as he looked out, his head began to pound, and then it felt as if he were falling. When the feeling stopped, Yami looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw scared the living hell out of himself. There in the Mirror was this strange looking man, he did in someway look like Yami, but his eyes, god his eyes were blood red. "Who are you?" Yami asked his reflection.

The man laughed and then he said, "Don't you remember me, hell I'm the dark side of you, the side that loves to cause pain and even death." Yami closed his eyes, then he reopened them, but the damn reflection was still there. "What do you want?" Yami asked. "Well we have to stop that little pip squeak from sticking his nose where it's not wanted." The reflection said." "I won't let you hurt Yugi, he's my Aboui." The reflection laughed manically, then said, "I don't give a damn if he were your twin, he's going to try to stop me and I can't let that happen."

"Then I'll stop you myself." Yami said. This caused the reflection to burst out laughing again, as if you could to that, you're part of me and if you do anything to me, you're doing it to yourself, so why don't you just allow me to take over." Yami turned from the mirror, quickly left the room and hurried out the door of the Game Shop. 'Where can I go so that I won't hurt anyone else?' Yami asked himself. Inside his mind, he heard laughter, "You'll never stop me." He heard.

When the phone rang in the Game Shop, Solomon said, "Game Shop, can I help you?" Seto then said, "Solomon, its Seto Kaiba, I have a question for you." Solomon could hear the sorrow in Kaiba's voice. How can I help you?" Solomon asked him. Then Seto asked him, "Have you noticed if Yami's been acting weird?" Solomon remembered how Yugi had questions about Yami too. "Listen, can you come over to the Game Shop, I don't want to talk about this on the phone." Solomon said. Seto then said, "I'll be there in twenty minutes." Solomon hung up the phone and he asked himself, 'What in the hell is happening.'

In the basement of the Museum, Shadi was still looking for the scroll he needed, when all of a sudden he felt such hatred that it caused him to fall to his knees. Shadi knew that the dark power was looking for someone else to hurt maybe kill, but who he didn't know. Shadi knew that he had to find that scroll and quickly.

Yami was wandering around Domino he couldn't stop his feet. Then he saw Ryou, a sinister smile spread across Yami's face. 'Well what do we have here, the little fuck buddy of that bastard Bakura.' Yami thought to himself. He walked over to Ryou and said, "Hello Ryou." Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, "Yami you scared me, where's Yugi?" Ryou asked. Just as Yami was about to take control of Ryou's mind, Bakura came walking towards them. When Bakura saw Yami talking to Ryou, Bakura's eyes turned blood red and he hurried over to them and said, "What in the hell are you doing here Pharaoh?"

Yami glared daggers at Bakura then a smile appeared on Yami's face, he said, "I was just wondering if Ryou knew how Joey was doing?" Ryou moved closer to Bakura who put his arm around his Aboui. Then Bakura said, "We're going to go visit him now, why don't you join us?" Yami then said, "I have to get back to the Game Shop, I'll see if Yugi wants to visit Joey, we can go see him later."

After Yami left, Ryou looked at Bakura and he said, "Did you fell that evil power oozing from Yami?" Bakura hugged Ryou to him and said, "Yes, we have to find out what the hell is going on. I'm scared that Joey isn't going to be the only person hurt by that bastard." When Yami hurried away from Ryou and Bakura, the voice inside his head said, "They know, they know that you were the one who hurt that boy." Yami grabbed his head as he fell to his knees, when he could finally stand up, Yami said, "Leave me alone, and go away." Then the laughter echoed repeatedly inside his head, "Oh no, you won't get away from me not just yet."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Before Seto went to go talk to Solomon, he went and talked to Roland, Seto said, "I'm going to go talk to Solomon Motou. I need you to make sure that all the Security Systems are working, and under no condition is Yami to come here." Roland said, "Yes Sir." Then Seto walked out, got into his car, and drove off.

In the basement of the Museum, Shadi was trying to decipher the scroll; he needed to make sense of what was written on it. If he didn't, then The Dark Yami would take over and that could spell disaster for everyone.

When Seto parked outside the Game Shop, and opened the door, he prayed that somehow Solomon would be able to make sense of what was going on. Solomon and Seto were sitting in the kitchen talking when Yugi walked in. "Seto what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Seto said, "When Yami showed up at the Manor, his clothes were disheveled and there was blood on the front of his shirt. When I asked him about the blood, he acted as if he didn't know. When Bakura called and told me that Joey had been beaten almost to death, and he wanted to know if Yami was there, I got this terrible feeling that Yami was involved somehow."

Yugi then said, "I was talking to Ryou and he said that Bakura told him that when he touched Joey, he felt Shadow Magic, and he thinks that Yami is the one who did that to Joey. Yami can't be the one, I know him." Seto felt sorry for Yugi, but if Yami is the one who hurt Joey, then he had to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt.

Seto stood up and said, "I'm going to go talk to Bakura, maybe he has figured out what's going on." Then Seto started walking to the front door, when it opened and Yami walked in. There definitely was something wrong with Yami. Seto could see that, but what was causing it. Yami said, "Kaiba what are you doing here?" Solomon then said, "He came to talk to me about a new game." Seto then looked back at Solomon and he said, "I'll bring it over and see if you think that you can sell them for Kaiba Corp."

When Seto left, Yami looked at Yugi and his grandpa and he said, "I'm going to my room, I don't want to be bothered." Then he went upstairs. Yugi looked at his grandpa and said, " Grandpa I'm scared, Yami's changed." Solomon nodded his head then he said, "I want you to go talk to Ishizu, maybe she can tell what's going on." Yugi hugged his grandpa and said, "Be careful." Solomon said, "I'll be just fine."

Yugi hurried over to the Ishtar's and when he knocked on the door, Odeon opened it and when he saw Yugi standing there he said, "Come with me." Ishizu was sitting in the living room, she looked up and saw Yugi and she knew that he was upset. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he sat down and said, "Something's wrong with Yami." Ishizu looked at Odeon then she looked back at Yugi and said, "Shadi is trying to find a way to make him better." Back at the Game Shop, Yami came back downstairs and walked in to the kitchen.

"Where's Yugi." Yami demanded to know. Solomon looked at him and said, "He's gone to visit a friend." Yami's eyes turned blood red and then in a demonic voice he said, "Where is he?" Solomon couldn't breath something was blocking his windpipe. Solomon grabbed his throat, he struggled to breathe and then Yami laughed and said, "What's the matter old man, can't breathe?"

Shadi finally deciphered the scroll, and written on the scroll it said, "In order to stop the darkness from taking over the Pharaoh, the light that is attached to him must break the hold over him."

Shadi closed his eyes, he knew that it could mean Yugi might die trying to stop The Dark Yami from controlling Yami. Shadi used his powers and appeared in the kitchen of the Ishtar's. He scared the living hell out of Odeon who nearly screamed. "What in the hell are you doing?" Odeon asked. Shadi then said, "I need to talk to your sister." Odeon then said, "She's talking to Yugi Motou." Shadi then said, "Get your sister here now."

Back at the Game Shop, Solomon was desperately trying to breath, but Yami would not let him. "Tell me where Yugi is or I'll kill you." Yami let Solomon breath, hoping that he would tell him where Yugi was.

When Solomon could finally breathe, he swallowed several times then he said, "I won't tell you." Yami's eyes looked like flames then he raised his hand, looked directly at Solomon, and said, "Wrong answer." Then he brought his hand into a fist and suffocated Solomon. The old man fell to the floor; Yami could not understand why he would not tell him where Yugi was. Yami then left the Game Shop to search for Yugi.

Seto drove over to Ryou's house. He knocked on the door and when Ryou opened it, Seto said, "I have to talk to Bakura." Ryou showed him to the living room and said, "Please sit down, I'll go get Bakura. Ryou knocked on Bakura's bedroom door, when Bakura opened it, Ryou said, "Seto's here, he wants to talk to you."

Bakura came into the room, he looked at Seto and said, "What do you want Priest?" Seto glared at him and said, "Don't call me that. What in the hell is wrong with Yami?" Bakura sat down next to Ryou and he put his arm around Ryou, then he said, "Somehow Yami's dark side has found a way out of the shadow has taken possession of him." Seto said, "How do we stop him?"

Ryou was terrified and Bakura tightened his hold on him and said, "I really don't know. I talked to Ishizu and she said that she was going to contact Shadi." Seto stood up and started to leave then he turned around, looked at Bakura, and said, "Make damn sure that no one gets near Joey, I'm going to go talk to Ishizu."

Bakura looked at Seto and said, "I've put a barrier around Joey, if Yami tries to get near him I'll know." Then Seto left to go talk to Ishizu. When Seto got to the Ishtar's, Odeon let him in. As he walked into the living room, Seto saw Yugi sitting there. "Where's Solomon?" Seto asked Yugi. Shadi heard what Seto asked Yugi. Ishizu said, "Shadi is Solomon alright?" Shadi said, "I don't know."

When Yami left the Game Shop, he started walking to the hospital, he had to get to Joey, he'd know where Yugi was and if he didn't tell him then he'd kill him like he just did that old man. As he got near the hospital, something was wrong; when he tried to get near the hospital, he felt a barrier. Yami couldn't understand what was going on, who could be doing this. Then he knew it had to be Bakura. So Yami turned and walked in the direction of Ryou's.

Ryou was in the kitchen cooking, when he screamed, "BAKURA!" Bakura nearly jumped out of his skin. He ran into the kitchen and there he found Ryou sitting in the corner shaking. "Ryou what's wrong?" Bakura asked as he knelt down next to him. "He's out there, Kura, Yami's out there." Ryou said as he pointed out the window.

Bakura's eyes turned red and as he stood up, he saw Yami. Yami was standing outside laughing and he said, "You can't stop me, now tell me where Yugi is or I'll do to you what I did to that old man."

Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura when he started to stand up and Ryou said, "Bakura, please don't." Bakura smiled down at Ryou and said, "Don't be afraid, little one, I'm not about to do anything to cause that demon to hurt either you or me."

Bakura said to Yami, "Leave here now or I'll send you back to the shadows where you belong."

Yami started laughing manically and said, "You aren't strong enough to do that, now tell me what I want to know, or you and that little cry baby there will be joining that old man."

Bakura could feel the power coming from Yami and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to do anything, what was he to do, he had to come up with something, and he had to protect Ryou.

Shadi knew that he had to find out what happened to Solomon, he then looked at Odeon and said, "Go to the Game Shop, find out if Solomon is alive, be careful, Yami's powers are getting stronger, if we don't stop him soon, he'll be so out of control that he'll be able to destroy everyone."

Odeon snuck out of the house and hurried towards the Game Shop. When he entered, he could feel death in the house; he walked into the kitchen and found the body of Solomon Motou lying on the floor. Odeon knelt down and felt for a pulse, but he did not find any. Odeon then stood up looked towards the heavens and as tears streamed down his face he said, "I promise you dear old friend, your death will be avenged." Then he hurried back to tell Shadi what he found.

When Odeon got back, he went to tell Shadi what he found. Tears filled Shadi's eyes and he said, "I need to talk to Yugi, he's the only one who can stop this abomination from taking complete control of Yami."

Shadi, Odeon and Ishizu walked into the living room, Seto looked at them, something wasn't right. Seto then stood up to leave when Shadi said, "Sit down, you might be able to help Yugi."

Yugi looked at Shadi and asked, "What are you talking about." Shadi then said, "Yami has been taken over by a dark power, it's making him do things." Yugi didn't understand what Shadi was talking about and he asked, "What things?"

Ishizu went over, put her arm around Shadi's shoulder, and said, "You have to tell him." Yugi stood up and said, "Tell me what?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Fear gripped Yugi as he asked Shadi, "Tell me what?" Shadi said, "Please sit down Yugi." Yugi sat down next to Seto, and then Shadi said, "I sent Odeon over to the Game Shop to check on your grandfather." Yugi stood up and said, "What about grandpa, he's alright isn't he?" Something in Shadi's face told Seto that Solomon was dead. Seto took hold of Yugi's arm and he said, "Yugi please sit down and let Shadi continue." Shadi then said, "Your grandfather is dead." Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he threw his arms around Seto. Seto held him and let him cry. "Who killed him?" Seto asked.

Shadi said, "Odeon could feel shadow magic, the only one who has used shadow magic is Yami." Yugi dried his eyes and said, "Yami has to be stopped, but how?" Shadi then said, "I found a scroll in the basement of the Museum, it says that the only one who can stop the Dark Side of Yami, is you Yugi." Yugi closed his eyes, and then he said, "How do I do it?" Shadi then said, "Being that you are the light to Yami, you have to get him to acknowledge the fact that he has to break free from the shadows that are trying to consume him." Yugi looked around the room, and then he asked, "Tell me what to do."

There was a knock on the door, when Odeon opened it; he found Bakura and Ryou standing there. "Come in." Odeon said. Then he brought them to the living room. Shadi asked, "Bakura why are you and Ryou here?" Bakura then said, "Dark Yami is looking for Yugi, he thinks that Ryou knows where Yugi is." Ryou said in a frightened voice, "Dark Yami was at our house a little while ago, he wants no he demands to know where Yugi is. Kura wants to protect me against Dark Yami, but he isn't strong enough." Ishizu then said, "You both are welcome here, Shadi will put a protection spell around the house, it will protect us."

Bakura said, "No it won't, that bastard is to strong." Shadi knew what Bakura was saying was true, but he didn't want Ishizu to know. Yugi then looked at everyone there and then back at Shadi and he said, "Tell me what I have to do; if we don't stop that monster he'll destroy everyone, I can't let that happen."

Seto stood up and said, "What about Joey, if this Dark side of Yami can get through anything you do, can't he get to Joey?" Yugi gasped and said, "We have to protect Joey, he's been through to much already." Ishizu then said, "Shadi, you and Odeon go get Joseph and take him to the Museum, in the catacombs he'll be safe, we'll meet you there."

Shadi bowed to her then he and Odeon vanished, Ishizu then said, "Come with me, there is a secret entrance under the house, it'll lead us to the catacombs under the Museum." Seto then said, "I have to call Roland and warn him." Roland's phone rang, when he answered it, he heard Seto say, "Code Red, Lock down the Manor." Roland said, "Yes sir." Then Ishizu lead the others down the stairs, and then she opened the secret door and led the way to the catacombs under the Museum. Yugi asked her, "Why did you say we'd be safe there?" Ishizu smiled down at him and said, "There is so much power emitting from the scrolls that no shadow magic can get in without being destroyed."

As Yami walked around Domino, he was arguing with himself, 'Leave me alone, I won't do what you want.' Then he heard that demonic laughter inside his head, "You'll do as I tell you or else." Yami stopped walking. Or else what, he asked himself.

Yami was walking through the Park when all of a sudden the pain in his head got so strong he nearly doubled over from it. "Go to the hospital, you need to get hold of that damn kid, he'll know where Yugi is." Yami started walking in the direction of the hospital, but when he got there, Joey was gone. None of the Nurses knew where he was, The Dark Yami knew that they weren't lying, then he said, "It has to be that damn Bakura and his little cry baby, they got here first. Go to their house, that's where you'll find Joey. Kill the others but keep Joey alive."

When Ishizu and the others got to the entrance of the catacombs, she said, "Everyone stay together." As they walked, Yugi held onto Seto's hand, Bakura and Ryou followed them, Ryou whispered to Bakura, "Is Shadi right, Yugi is the only one who can destroy the Dark Yami?" Bakura held onto Ryou's hand and he told him, "Yes, it would be the same if I turned dark, only you could destroy me."

When they finally got to the outer door of the catacombs, Ishizu waved her hands and it opened, then they all walked inside a room. There in the corner sat Joey and beside him was Odeon, Shadi was looking at the scroll hoping that there might be another way of getting rid of the darkness in Yami, but there wasn't. Joey looked up and saw everyone standing there and he said, "What's going on?"

Yugi went over and sat down next to Joey and as they held onto each other, Yugi said, "Joey it was Yami who hurt you." Joey didn't believe what Yugi was say and he said, "But Yug, Yami is my friend why would he want to hurt me like that?" Shadi came into the room then and he said, "Darkness has taken over Yami's body, it's the darkness that hurt you, not Yami." Joey closed his eyes and said, "What are you going to do to get rid of him?" Yugi looked at his friend and said, "I have to do it. Shadi said since I'm Yami's light I have to destroy the darkness inside him."

Joey tried to stand up, but the pain prevented him, he sat there and then he said, "No Yugi, you can't. What if it destroys you what then?" Yugi smiled up at Joey and he said, "Yami won't let that happen, I have to get Yami to realize he's stronger then the darkness and together we can make it go back to the shadows."

The darkness inside Yami was getting angrier it wanted to destroy Yugi. The darkness knew that Yugi was the only one who could send it back to the shadows. Yami was standing outside the Ishtar's and then he kicked open the door and went inside, but no one was there. "Where in the hell are they!" The Dark Yami yelled.

Shadi was standing beside Odeon when all of a sudden he said, "That demonic monster is getting closer. We have to do something quickly or we won't have a chance to stop the darkness from taking over his soul."

Shadi then walked over to where Yugi was sitting next to Joey and he said, "Yugi I have to talk to you." Yugi hugged Joey and said, "I'll be just fine." Then Yugi got up and they walked over to the other side of the room. Shadi then said, "The Dark Yami is getting closer and it's getting stronger, we have to stop it now or we'll lose Yami forever."

Yugi then said, "Tell me what to do." Shadi then told him, "You have to get Yami out in the open, then talk to him, really let him know how you feel about him, that's the only way to get him to want to separate from the darkness."

Yugi nodded his head and then together they walked up the stairs to the main floor and with Shadi beside him, Yugi walked outside and he stood in the middle of the street and called out to Yami. **"Yami, come and get me." **Yugi yelled.

The Dark Yami heard Yugi calling, he then turned and started walking towards the Museum, then he said, "Yugi's outside the Museum." So as Yami walked towards the Museum, Shadi told Yugi, "Don't show Dark Yami that you're scared, if you do, then Yami's lost."

When Dark Yami saw Yugi standing in the street, he smiled sinisterly and said, "You've been a bad boy, I've chased you all over this damn town, now come here and accept your punishment."

Yugi looked directly into Yami's eyes and said, "Go to hell, Yami it's me Yugi, fight that bastard and come back to me. I love you Yami, I really love you." Yami blinked once then twice, and just when Yugi thought that he had broken free from the darkness, Dark Yami laughed and said, "You really thought that you could tell Yami that you loved him and he'd send me back to the shadows, well think again." Then Yugi heard that demonic laughter and it sent a chill down his spine. Now what was he going to do?

Then Dark Yami held out his hands and said, "Now come to me." Yugi could feel his feet moving, he tried to stop them, but it didn't matter, he just kept walking. When he got a few feet from Dark Yami, Yugi yelled**, "Yami, that bastard killed Grandpa and hurt Joey, now he wants to kill me, stop him Yami."**

Yami blinked when he heard what Yugi was saying, and then he shouted, **"You will not hurt my Aboui, and I forbid it." **This caused Dark Yami to begin laughing and then it happened, Yami raised his hands and he shouted, **"I banish you and me to the shadows." **Then right before Yugi's eyes, Yami disappeared. Yugi screamed, **"NO YAMI, COME BACK I LOVE YOU."**

Yugi fell to his knees, he was sobbing, calling for Yami to come back to him. Bakura ran out into the street, picked Yugi up and carried him back inside. As he was carrying Yugi, Bakura said, "He'll come back, he just has to fight to win back his body." Yugi looked up at Bakura and he said, "But what if he doesn't win?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Yami raised his hands and he shouted, **"I banish you and me to the shadows." **Then Yami and Dark Yami were in the shadows. The last thing Yami heard was, Yami no **"NO YAMI, COME BACK I LOVE YOU."**

Tears filled Yami's eyes; he knew that he would probably never see Yugi again. Yami felt the cold seep into his body as the Shadows engulfed him and his Dark Side. He did not have a clue of how he would return to his light but he was damn sure that he would keep his Dark Side from hurting or killing anyone else.

The Dark Side of Yami laughed as the Shadows came and enclosed on him and Yami. They would be on his turf. He would kill Yami and escape and no one would be able to stop him. He could still hear that brat of a light cry for Yami. He felt Yami's heartbreak and it added to his power. He would win he could feel it.

The Shadows finally enclosed on both Yami and his Dark Side. It was like being in pure hate if hate could be tangible. It felt cold and full of sorrow. Yami could not get warm; he shivered as he turned to find his Dark Side. "Been a long time since you have been here, right Pharaoh?" His Dark Side asked. "You might have brought us here but you forgot I am darkness, bringing us here has destroyed you. Once you are dead, I will return and I will torture all those you care about. Yugi will be last. He will beg, beg for death long before I kill him."

"You will not touch Yugi! I will not allow you to touch my light." Yami bellowed. His dark Side just laughed. He just stood there and brought up his hands and the Shadows started to form into creatures. Yami watched in awe but he shook his head. He had to remember how to play in the Shadows or his Dark Side would win and if he did all those he cared about would die.

Yami knew that he had to stop the fear that was building inside; he had to keep his mind clear so that he could concentrate on remembering how to use the shadows to fight Dark Yami. As he stood there facing the darkness, Yami smiled and that caused Dark Yami to wonder what he was thinking. "Well well I wonder what's going on inside that pea brain of your's?" Dark Yami said.

Yami just stood there not saying a word, 'If I can keep him from getting inside my mind then I just might have a chance' Yami thought. Then Dark Yami raised his arms and said, "Creatures of the Shadows come and do my bidding." Then Yami heard the sounds that sent shivers down his spine. He knew that it would not be long before he would have to battle some of the worst enemies he has ever fought before.

Yami closed his eyes and then a smile appeared on his face, he did remember something that just might help, he remembered how to summon creatures that would help him battle the creatures that Dark Yami had summoned. Yami just hoped that he could keep Dark Yami from knowing that he was frightened. As the battle raged on, Yami was able to meet each of Dark Yami's creatures with one of his own. It was his thoughts of Yugi that kept him going.

**Back at the Museum:**

When Bakura carried Yugi's body back down into the catacombs, the sound of Yugi's sobs that was cutting deep into Bakura's heart, as he place Yugi on the floor next to Joey's, Bakura waved his hands and Yugi went to sleep. Joey looked up at Bakura and softly said, "Thank you." Bakura only nodded his head, and then he went over to stand beside Ryou.

"Kura, can't you help Yami somehow?" Ryou asked him. Shadi, Ishizu and Odeon all looked at Bakura; they knew if he did that, the shadows could consume him. Bakura looked down into Ryou's tear filled eyes and he said, "Yes, but if I do there's a chance that the shadows could take me over."

Ryou gasped and wrapped his arms around Bakura's body, as tears ran down Ryou's face he said, "I can't lose you, but Kura what will losing Yami do to Yugi?" Bakura looked down into Ryou's beautiful eyes and he said, "Alright, but I will have to do it someplace else. I won't allow you to see what is happening."

Shadi then walked over to where they were and he said, "Come with me." Bakura hugged Ryou and gently kissed him, and then he followed Shadi out of the room. As they walked, Bakura said, "Where are we going?" Shadi said, "I know of a place where if you are going to give Yami your help, it will help to keep you safe." Bakura didn't want to question Shadi, so he just followed him.

They entered a huge room and at one end of the room stood a huge statue. Bakura asked, "Who is that?" Shadi turned and face Bakura and he said, "It's a statue of Ra." Bakura stood there dumb founded and then he said, "How is a statue going to keep me safe?" Shadi said, "If you just believe in what you're going to do, then believe that this statue will keep you safe."

Bakura then closed his eyes and he started chanting, then his body fell to the floor. Shadi went over to the statue and said, "Ra, hear me. This man has gone to the shadows to help aid your son. Keep them safe and bring them back to us."

**Back in the Shadows:**

Yami's body was tiring out; he was having trouble keeping the shadow creatures doing what he wanted. Just when he thought he could not go on, he felt a kindred spirit appear beside him, it was Bakura. Bakura said_, "Pharaoh, listen to me. I will give you my strength, but you will have to fight this abomination." _Then with a burst of strength, Yami pointed his hand at Dark Yami and said, "This is going to stop here and now. I condemn you to be captured by the very creatures you are trying to control. These creatures will take you to the abyss where you will remain forever."

Dark Yami screamed, **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M THE MASTER HERE!" **Yami laughed and said, "I guess the master has been dethroned." Then the creatures of the shadows advanced on Dark Yami, as they grabbed him and started pulling him down into the abyss, he vowed** "I WILL FIND A WAY OUT, THEN I WILL BE BACK!"**

Yami's strength started waning, and he fell to the ground. As tears ran down his face, Yami said, "Aboui, I tried." Then he closed his eyes and lay there. Bakura's spirit then started to glow, he said, **"If you can hear me Ra, I need your help. Your son is dying and I don't know what to do." **The next thing Bakura knew, he was lying on the floor looking up at Shadi. "Did it work?" Bakura asked him.

Shadi then closed his eyes and said, "That is something I can't say." Bakura got up off the floor and looked at the statue of Ra, and then he said in a stern voice, **"ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM COME BACK?" **Shadi then said, "Do not take that tone." Bakura turned to face Shadi and he said, "You said that if I believed, well dammit I did. Why hasn't Yami returned?"

Yugi started to wake up. He felt arms holding him and he said, "Yami?" Tears filled Joey's eyes as he said, "Yug, it's me." Yugi held onto his friend and he said, "I guess he lost." Joey did not know what to say to make his friend feel better. Then Ryou looked at the doorway where Bakura and Shadi had gone through, tears ran down his face, was Bakura coming back to him? Then as Shadi came into the room, Ryou gasped, and then he saw Bakura. Ryou got up off the floor, ran, and threw himself into Bakura's arms. "Where's Yami, didn't he come back with you?" Ryou asked through his tears.

Deep in the shadows Yami's body lay there, then it began to glow and float towards the Afterlife. When Yami opened his eyes he was lying on the floor of the Palace. Yami stood up and faced Ra. Yami then said, "Father, why am I here? Ra stood up and said, "Bakura gave you the strength to fight that demon that possessed your body. Now I have to decide if you return to the humans."

Yami said, "Father, please let me go back. Yugi is my light and I love him." Ra raised an eyebrow and then he said, "And he loves you?" Yami said, "Yes he does, please let me return." Ra sat down on his throne and thought for a minute then he said, "What will you do when you have to face the ones that you hurt and even killed?"

Yami then said, "I will try to make amends, I hope that Joey will forgive me and as for my light, I pray that he will also forgive me what I did." Ra then said, "So be it, I will send you back. You have shown me that you are indeed in love with this young one. Now close your eyes." Then Ra waved his arms and the next thing Yami's body was lying on the floor of the Museum.

Yugi saw him first and he wrenched out of Joey's arms and ran over, knelt beside Yami's body and as tears ran down his face and onto Yami's, Yugi said, "Yami you came back to me."

Everyone gasped, they all had tears running down their faces as they watched Yugi holding onto Yami's body. Then Yami started breathing. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Yugi, holding him in his arms and he smiled and reached up to wipe the tears from Yugi's face. "Don't cry Aboui, I'm here."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

As Yugi was holding onto Yami's body, tears streamed down his face. Yami reached up and wiped the tears away, he whispered, "Don't cry little on, you're tearing my heart out." Then Yami's gaze met Bakura's and Bakura nodded his head as if to say, 'You're welcome.' Yami then looked up into Yugi's eyes and he smiled.

As they stood up, Yami saw Joey sitting beside Seto. Fear raged inside of him. How could he ask Joey to forgive him for what he did? Then Yugi broke into his thoughts and he said, "We need to talk." Yami's worse fears came to the surface, Yami had a feeling that Yugi knew that he was the one who killed Solomon. Was he going to condemn Yami, was this the end of them?

Then Shadi said, "Since the danger is gone, we can leave here." Ishizu said, "Let's go." So they all climbed the stairs and got to the main floor of the Museum, they all walked outside. Joey thanked them for helping, and then he started to walk away, when Seto turned to Joey and said, "Can we talk?" Joey did not know what Kaiba wanted, but curiosity got the best of him and he said, "Alright." So as they climbed into Seto's car and it drove off, Yugi took Yami's hand in his and they walked towards the Park.

Seto called Roland and told him, "Code Green, Code Green." Roland then said, "Yes Sir." Seto then drove to the outskirts of Domino; he parked his car on the small hill overlooking the town. Seto then turned to Joey and said, "Why are we here?" Seto said, "Let's get out." So as both got out then Seto held out his hand to Joey who took it and they began walking. Then Seto said, "I want you to come live at the Manor with me and Mokie." Joey stopped walking and he gave Seto a weird look, and said, "But why?"

At the Park, Yami sat down on one of the benches. Then he said, "Yugi, we need to talk." Yugi sat down next to Yami and then Yami said, "You do realize that I was the one who killed your grandfather don't you." Yugi listened to what Yami was saying then he said, "But it wasn't really you, the darkness had taken control of your body, you didn't know what you were doing." Tears filled Yami's eyes, then he said, "But that doesn't excuse what happened, if I had been stronger I could of prevented what happened to Joey and your grandpa, but I was to damn weak."

Joey was walking next to Seto; he still didn't understand why Seto wanted him to live at the Manor. Seto then stopped walking and turned to Joey and he said, "Listen when I heard that you were in the hospital, it nearly killed me. Joey, I love you." Then Seto kissed him. Joey didn't respond at first, but Seto didn't stop. Finally, Joey opened his mouth and allowed Seto's tongue to move against his. When Seto lifted his head, Joey was blushing. Then Joey said, "I love you too." They then walked back to the car, as they got inside, Joey said, "I have to go talk to Yami."

Seto drove Joey to the Game Shop; he then turned to Joey and said, "I'm coming in." As Seto opened the door, the bell rang and Yugi walked out to see who hadn't paid attention to the Closed Sign. When Yugi saw Seto and Joey standing there he said, "What is it?" Joey said, "Yug, I have to talk to Yami." Yugi led the way into the back where Yami was sitting. Yami stood up when he saw them, and when he started to say something, when Joey held his hand up and stopped him. Then Joey said, "When they told me that it was you who hurt me, I didn't want to believe them. I heard that you were possessed by some darkness, but why, why didn't you fight?"

Tears were streaming down Joey's face he could hardly talk. Yugi then said, "Joey, what happened really was horrible, but please you have to understand Yami wasn't strong enough to fight that monster." Joey shook his head, and then he looked at Seto and said, "Can we leave?" Seto put his arm around Joey and lead him out of the store. Yugi followed them, he really could not condemn Joey, but why couldn't he understand. 'Hell I lost my grandpa, and I'm willing to forgive Yami.'

Seto drove to the Manor, as he parked the car, he got out and opened the passenger side door and helped Joey out. Joey looked up at him and then he asked, "Am I wrong not to forgive Yami?" Seto held Joey in his arms and said, "Pup, I can't answer that. Only you can." When they walked inside, Roland was coming out of the kitchen. Seto said, "Will you please have someone make up the room next to mine. Joey is going to be staying with us." Roland said, "Right away sir." Then Seto took Joey's arm and took him to the kitchen, there he asked the cook, "Can you please fix us two sandwiches." She smiled at him and said, "Very good sir."

**At the Game Shop:**

Yugi walked back inside, closed and locked the door. He walked back into the living room, there he found Yami standing beside the huge window overlooking the back yard. "I can't blame Joey, hell if it had been me I wouldn't ever forgive the one who hurt me." Yami said. Yugi walked over to him and said, "Yami, give Joey some time. I know that he'll be able to forgive." Yami turned and put his arm around Yugi and said, "I'll give Joey all the time in the world. It kills me knowing that he may never think of me as his friend."

**At the Manor:**

After they had eaten their sandwiches and had two large glasses of cold milk, Seto said, "Come on, I'll take you to your room. You're probably quite tired by now." Joey smiled at him and as he started to stand up, he got dizzy and Seto grabbed hold of him. Seto then said, "Come on, hold on to me." When Seto helped Joey sit on the bed, Seto said, "If you need anything, just pick up this phone, it's connected to my personal phone." Joey nodded his head then he lay down on the bed, close his eyes and went to sleep. Seto stood there watching him sleep, 'God, I almost lost him.' Seto said to himself. Then he quietly left Joey's room and went to his bedroom to get some rest.

**Back at the Game Shop:**

Yami went upstairs to his room he was tired. He lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and went to sleep. He instantly began to dream. (_He was standing there looking down on the man's body. He smiled as he saw the blood, he nearly laughed aloud as he remembered how the young man screamed when I was beating him and then the feeling of total euphoria when I shoved my penis into his ass repeatedly. God, it felt so damn good.)_ Yami shot up, his heart was beating erratically and he was sick to his stomach. Yami ran to the bathroom, there he was sick repeatedly. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought to himself, 'Why didn't I fight harder?'

Yugi was walking past Yami's room, when he heard him getting sick, Yugi walked into the room and when he saw Yami looking at himself in the mirror and the horror that was on his face, Yugi went over and said, "Yami, please let me help you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Yugi saw how upset Yami was, he went over and stood beside Yami and said, "Yami please let me help." Yami closed his eyes and then he turned around, looked down at Yugi, and said, "Yugi, how can you help. I'm going out of my mind." Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and said, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Yami did not know what his Aboui could do, he needed to face the fact that maybe he would never be able to let anyone in. Without know what he was doing, Yami allowed Yugi to get closer. "Yugi, I'm afraid to let my guard down, what if, what if that bastard does find a way out. What if that happens?" Yugi laid his head against Yami's chest and said, "Tomorrow let's go talk to Shadi. Yami I love you and I won't let you go."

**At the Manor:**

As Joey was resting, he drifted off to sleep, he started dreaming. _(He was walking through the park when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and then all hell broke loose. Someone was beating him; the pain was so severe that he screamed out. He prayed that someone would come and stop the attacker. Then he was thrown to the ground, he felt his pants being torn off his body, then the worst pain he'd ever felt shot through his body. He was being raped; it went on for what seemed forever. Then nothing, he tried to get up, but the pain made his body pass out.)_

All of a sudden, Joey shot up, his body was covered with sweat and he gasped. He was shaking so bad that he thought that he was going to shake apart. Joey reached out for the phone, picked it up and heard Seto's voice. "Joey are you alright?" Seto asked. Seto could hear Joey crying. "I'll be right there." Seto told him. Seto put the phone down, threw his bedroom door open and burst into Joey's room. Joey sat there on the bed, his knees brought up to his chest. He looked at Seto standing in the doorway, and then Joey said, "I remember what happened. God, Seto, the pain was horrible. He wouldn't stop hitting me and then that bastard raped me."

Seto hurried over to the bed, and then he took Joey into his arms and softly said, "He can't hurt you anymore." Joey just lay in Seto's arms. He did not say anything; he loved feeling Seto holding him. "Joey, please stop crying. You're tearing my heart out." Joey looked up into Seto's face and said, "I will never be able to forgive Yami, he took something from me that I'll never get back." Seto then knew that Joey had been a virgin when Yami or Dark Yami had raped him. Seto did not blame Joey for hating Yami; maybe someday he could forgive Yami.

**Back at the Game Shop:**

Yami moved away from Yugi, he was terrified to let his Aboui get to close. The hurt in Yugi's eyes tore at his heart, but he could not take the chance, he had to keep everyone at arms length. Yugi left and went downstairs; he picked up the phone and called Ishizu. "Ishtar residence." Odeon said. Yugi then said, "Can I please talk to Ishizu." Odeon recognized Yugi's voice and said, "Just a minute."

Ishizu's voice came on the line. "Yugi, is anything wrong?" Yugi's voice nearly broke when he said, "I need to talk to Shadi, it's Yami." Ishizu wondered what was going on, but she kept it to herself. "I'll have him stop by this afternoon." She said. Yugi let out the breath he was holding when he heard what she said. "Thank you." Yugi said. Then the line went dead. Ishizu turned to Odeon and said, "Go to the Museum, tell Shadi to go over to the Game Shop, Yugi's worried about Yami."

**Back at the Manor:**

Joey had finally settled down, then he said, "I'm terrified about Yugi, what if Yami decides to do to him what he did to me?" He asked Seto. Seto then said, "Didn't Shadi say that it was all over?" Joey blinked then he moved over to stand in front of the window, then he said, "How in the hell does he know, no one knew that Yami was possessed by that monster."

Seto knew that if he did not get some help for Joey, if he didn't he was afraid that Joey would go completely insane. Then Seto said, "Listen, why don't I call Bakura, maybe he'll come over and talk to you." Joey turned around then he said, "I guess that would be alright." Seto walked over, put his arm around Joey's shoulder, and pulled him back against him and he softly said, "Listen, you're safe here." Joey turned around and laid his head on Seto's shoulder, Joey wanted to believe Seto, but dammit, he was not the one who had nearly died at the hands of Yami.

Seto then walked over to the phone, press the button for an outside line, then he dialed Ryou's house. The phone rang and Ryou answered and said, "Can I help you?" Seto then said, "Ryou, its Seto. Listen can you please ask Bakura to come over here and talk to Joey." Ryou looked at Bakura sitting in front of the television watching some program, and then Ryou said, "We'll be there in an hour." Seto thanked him and hung up the phone. Seto looked at Joey and said, "Ryou said that they'd be here in about an hour."

Ryou walked over and sat down next to Bakura. Bakura asked, "Who called?" Ryou then said, "It was Kaiba, he wanted to know if you'd go talk to Joey." Bakura turned off the television and looked at Ryou. "What in the hell is wrong with Joey?" Ryou said, "I don't know, but if I were to guess, I'd say it has something to do with Yami."

**Back at the Game Shop:**

Yugi heard the bell ring; he went to see who it was and when he saw Shadi standing there, tears fill Yugi's eyes. Shadi walked over to him and he said, "What's wrong?" Then Yugi turned the sign over to the Closed Sign. And he said, "Yami's afraid that the darkness can return. He won't let me get close to him. Can the darkness return?"

Shadi then said, "I need to talk to Yami." Yugi led Shadi into the back and said, "Yami's in the kitchen." Shadi nodded his head and walked through the kitchen door and there sat Yami. Yami looked up to see Shadi standing there and he said, "I have to leave. I'm so scared that the darkness will return and if that happens I'm so terrified that Yugi could get hurt this time."

Shadi walked over and sat down at the table and he said, "Tell me what happened when you were in the shadow." Yami looked at Shadi as if he was crazy, but then he took a deep breath and said, "I didn't think that I could beat Dark Yami. He was so damn strong and the longer I fought him the weaker I got. Even with Bakura's help, I felt the shadows trying to consume me."

Shadi then said, "What happened then?" Yami closed his eyes and told him, "All of a sudden I got a burst of energy and I condemned him to be taken away, and the shadows turned and took him away. Dark Yami then screamed, **"****I WILL FIND A WAY OUT, THEN I WILL BE BACK!" **I could fell his anger and it scared the hell out of me." Shadi then said, "Listen, when Bakura's spirit appeared to you, he had received power from another source." Yami looked at Shadi and asked, "What source?"

Shadi then said, "I took Bakura to a secret place, he didn't want Ryou anywhere near him, just in case it didn't go good. So I took him to the room where the statue of Ra stood." Yami's eyes got huge, and he said, "You took him there, why?" Shadi looked at Yami and then he said, "I knew that Dark Yami was more powerful then you were and in then shadows he'd be almost invincible. So I thought that with Ra's help, Bakura could reach you and convince you that you could beat that monster."

**At the Manor:**

When Ryou and Bakura got to the Manor, Seto and Joey were in the living room. As Jeffery brought them into the room, Seto stood up and said, "Thank you for coming. Joey's so worried that something horrible is going to happen to Yugi." Bakura looked at Joey and then he asked, "Why?" Joey then stood up, walked over to the other side of the room, and said, "What if that darkness comes back, he'll be stronger then before and he could do to Yugi what he did to me. Yugi wouldn't be strong enough to endure the beating let alone the rape."

Bakura walked over to stand behind Joey, while Ryou sat beside Seto and Bakura said, "Joey look at me." When Joey turned around, Bakura said, "I can tell you for sure that the darkness will never be able to leave the shadow." Joey then asked, "But what if you're wrong." Bakura then did something he rarely does, he smiled at Joey and said, "I'll tell you a little secret, I sent my spirit into the shadows to help Yami and I wasn't alone."

Joey looked at Bakura as if he were out of his mind, then Joey asked, "Who else was with you, Shadi?" Bakura then said, "No, it was Ra." Then Ryou and Seto said together, "Ra." Bakura then told them that Shadi had taken him into a special place and that the statue of Ra was in the back of the room. Bakura then said, "Joey, I know that you think that you'll never be able to forgive Yami, but at least understand that when he was possessed by the darkness he didn't know what that monster was doing. Hell when Yami found out that Solomon had been killed; he fell to the floor and scream. I know that its going to take a long time before things are the same with all of us, but I'm going to be there for both Yugi and Yami and of course I'll be here for you too."

**Back at the Game Shop:**

Yami then said, "Are you really sure that there is no way for the darkness to return?" Shadi said, "I'm sure and if you'd only look deep within yourself you'd know that too." Yami blinked and then he said, "But how can I begin to make things better?" Shadi then said, "It'll take time, but I really think that everything will be alright."

Yugi came into the room then and he looked at Yami. Yami then held out his hand and Yugi hurried over and took his hand. Yami then said, "I need you to help me." Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he looked at Yami. Shadi then stood up and left them. He prayed that what he told Yami would come to be.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

**At the Manor:**

After Bakura and Ryou left, Joey stood looking out the window. He didn't know what to think. Should he think about forgiving Yami? Was Bakura right when he said that Yami wasn't himself, that the darkness kept him from knowing what was going on. Joey didn't know what to do. Seto walked over to Joey and standing behind him Seto said, "Pup, are you alright?" Joey turned around, looked at Seto, and said, "Did you call me pup?"

Seto smiled and said, "Yes I did." Joey raised an eyebrow and then he said, "To answer your question, I'm getting better, but I'm still so damned confused. What should I do, should I forgive Yami?" Seto pulled Joey into his arms and said, "Right now why don't you concentrate on getting better, then and only then you can decide if you can forgive Yami." Joey moved closer to Seto and he wrapped his arms around Seto and laid his head on Seto's chest, and said, "Alright dragon I'll do that." Seto chuckled when he heard what Joey called him. Then Seto said, "Why don't we go see if the cook has lunch ready, I'm hungry."

When Bakura and Ryou left the Manor, Ryou asked Bakura, "Do you think that Joey can ever forgive Yami?" Bakura said, "I don't know. He's been through hell and back, but so has Yami. They need to talk that's for sure if either of them is ever going to really get better." Bakura put his arm around Ryou and they walked home. Deep down inside, Bakura knew that until both Yami and Joey can face each other, the fear, doubt, and confusion that was inside them would continue until it consumed them both.

**At the Game Shop:**

The phone rang and Yugi answered it, "Game Shop." Then Yugi heard Seto's voice, "Yugi, how's Yami?" Yugi told him, "He's getting better, but as Shadi told him, it'll take time before he can forgive himself for what Dark Yami did." Seto could hear the tears in Yugi's voice. Yugi cleared his throat and then he asked, "How's Joey doing?"

Seto said, "He's getting better too, but until he can face Yami and tell him how he's doing, Joey won't ever really get better." Yugi heard the concern in Seto's voice and he smiled to himself. He knew that Seto had feelings for Joey and that made him happy. "Tell Joey I said hi." Yugi said. Seto then said, "I will and Yugi let Yami know that I hope that things can get better between him and Joey." Yugi hung up the phone and Yami came downstairs and said, "Who called?" Yugi said, "It was Seto, he asked how you were doing and he told me that Joey was getting better too."

Yami walked over to the window and looked outside. Then he turned to face Yugi and he said, "I guess Shadi's right, I have to look inside myself to realize that I wasn't the one who beat and raped Joey, and that I didn't kill Solomon, before I can begin to heal. But Yugi it's so damn hard when I feel that if I had been stronger I could have stopped all this from happening." Yugi went over to Yami, wrapped his arms around him, and said, "Please Yami, you have to get better, I can't let you go. I love you."

**At the Manor:**

Seto knew that he had to find someone to help Joey, but whom could he call? If he went to a psychiatrist and explained what happened they would probably think that I had lost my mind. Then Seto picked up the phone and called the Ishtar's. Odeon answered the phone and when he heard Seto's voice asking to talk to Ishizu, Odeon went and told Ishizu that she had a phone call. Ishizu took the phone and said, "Seto, what can I do for you?"

Seto then told her, "I need help for Joey. He's trying to get better, but until he can talk to Yami this will forever haunt him." Ishizu knew that what Seto was saying was true, she asked him, "How can I help?"

Seto then said, "Do you know someone who can talk to Joey?" She then said, "I know of only one person, but I don't know if either you or Joey will want to talk to him." Seto's curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "Who is it?" Ishizu then said, "His name is Maximillion Pegasus." Seto looked at the phone, then put it back to his ear, and said, "Did I hear you right, and you said Pegasus, but why?" She then said, "Before he was the Duel Monster creator; he had a Masters Degree in Psychology and besides he knows a lot about Shadow Magic."

Seto then said, "Alright, would you please call him and ask him if he'll talk to Joey." Ishizu then said, "It would probably be better if you can him, I know that sometimes he can be a pain in the butt, but he'll be the best person to talk to Joey, so you need to put your animosity behind you and swallow your pride and call him." Seto thanked her and hung up the phone. He sat there looking at the phone, and then he picked it up and called Pegasus.

**Duelist Kingdom:**

The phone was ringing and Croquet answered it and when he heard Kaiba's voice, he was surprised. Croquet said, "What do you want?" Seto then said, "I need to talk to Pegasus please." Croquet couldn't remember hearing Kaiba saying please, it must be important, so he went to tell Pegasus that he had a phone call.

Max was outside painting when Croquet brought the phone and said, "Sir, Kaiba is calling." Pegasus put down the paintbrush, took the phone and said, "Kaiba, what can I do for you?" Seto swallowed twice and said, "I need a favor." Pegasus looked surprised then he asked, "What is it?" Seto went on to tell him what happened and that Joey was staying at the Manor and how he felt that if Joey didn't talk to someone, that he'd be consumed by the anger that was inside him.

Pegasus listened to what Seto was saying, he knew that if Yami had been consumed by darkness that whatever he did wasn't his fault, but to someone like Joey wouldn't understand how the Shadow Magic works. Then Pegasus said, "Alright, I'll talk to Joseph. Can you bring him here?" Seto took a deep breath and said, "Alright, but I'm only doing this because I love Joey and I want him to get better." Max then said, "So I'll see you in a couple of days." Then he hung up the phone, gave it back to Croquet and said, "Please make sure that the Master Suite on the east side of the Castle is ready. We're having company."

**Back at the Manor:**

Seto left the den and went to find Joey. He had to explain that they were going to go see someone who might be able to help. He prayed that Joey would agree to go. Seto found Joey outside in the garden; he was standing beside the reflection pond. Seto walked over to Joey and said, "Can I talk to you?" Joey knew that something was bothering Seto, he said, "Alright, what is it?"

Seto took Joey's hand and they walked over to the bench and sat down. Seto then said, "You know that I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you, well I need you to come with me to talk to someone." Joey listened to what Seto was saying and then he asked, "Who is this person?" Seto then swallowed and said, "I called Ishizu and asked if she knew someone who knew about shadow magic and she told me that the best man to talk to was Pegasus."

Joey stood up and looked at Seto as if he had lost his mind. "Pegasus, you don't even like him. How can you ask me to talk to someone you don't like?" Seto reached out, took Joey's hand, and urged him to sit down, and then Seto said, "I want to help you, it just kills me to see you like this, and so will you please come with me to talk with Pegasus?"

Joey looked into Seto's blue eyes that were filled with tears, and he said, "Alright, I'll talk to him, but you have to promise never to leave me alone with that man." Seto pulled Joey into his arms and kissed Joey and he said, "I promise." Then with his arm around Joey's waist, they sat there looking into the pool watching the Koi swimming around. Then the noise of Joey's stomach started grumbling. It made them laugh and Seto said, "Let's go see when dinner will be ready."

After dinner, they went to the living room, there Joey and Mokie played a video game, and as Seto sat there watching them Roland came into the room and when he sat down. Seto got up and went to sit beside Roland and he softly said, "Day after tomorrow, I'll need you to have the helicopter fueled, I'm taking Joey to Duelist Kingdom so that Joey can talk to Pegasus."

Roland looked at Seto then he said, "Alright I'll make sure that Travis has the helicopter is ready. I hope that Max can help Joey." Seto looked over to where Joey and Mokie were and he said, "So do I." Mokie stood up and said, "I beat you Joey." Joey put the controller down and laughed and said, "That was fun." Seto then said, "Mokie, it's time for you to get ready for bed." Mokie put up the video game and said, "Goodnight" and he gave Joey, Roland and Seto a hug and ran upstairs to his room.

**Duelist Kingdom:**

Pegasus stood looking out his bedroom window at the beautiful sunset, he knew that if he couldn't get through to Joseph that his fear and hatred towards Yami would consume him and it could cause him to go out of his mind. His private phone started ringing, when he answered it he heard Ishizu's voice, "I want to thank you for what you're going to do for Joseph."

Pegasus smiled as he listened to what she said, then he told her, "I just pray that I'll be able to make Joseph understand that he has to talk to Yami, that he has to allow his fear and hatred to disappear or he'll be lost to everyone that loves him." Ishizu then said, "Shadi says to tell you hello, and Max, if you even try to harm either Joseph or Seto, he'll send you to the Shadows." Pegasus laughed and said, "I use to be a bastard, but like wine I've gotten better with age." He loved hearing her laughter as he hung up the phone.

**At the Manor:**

After Joey was asleep, Seto called and talked to Bakura. Ryou answered the phone and Seto said, "Can I please talk to Bakura?" Bakura took the phone and said, "What is it?" Seto told him, "Day after tomorrow, Joey and I are going to Duelist Kingdom, so that he can talk to Pegasus. Ishizu told me that he was Joey's only real chance of overcoming the fear and hatred he has for Yami."

Bakura said, "She's right. Listen will you please let us know how Joey's doing." Seto assured Bakura that he'd do that, then he said, "If I didn't say it before, I want to thank you for not only finding Joey but also for being here for him. I love him with all my heart and if I lost him I don't know what I'd do." Bakura knew how Kaiba felt, hell if he lost Ryou he'd go out of his mind too. Bakura then said, "I know the feeling. And you're welcome." Seto hung up the phone, and then he walked over, looked out the window at the starry sky, and said a prayer, "Listen if anyone's up there, I need to help Joey get better. I love him with all my heart and if he doesn't get better, well please will you help him. Amen."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

**At the Game Shop:**

That night, while they were sleeping, Yami got up, walked downstairs, and stood looking out the window. Then from behind him, he heard a voice that scared the living hell out of him. _**"Yami, you can't blame yourself, you didn't kill me that monster did." **_Solomon's spirit stood there. Yami didn't know if he was dreaming or if he was really seeing Solomon standing there. Then Yami blinked and Solomon disappeared. From behind him, a hand struck the back of his head, just the way Solomon use to do. _**"Now do you believe me?" Solomon asked.**_

Yugi woke up and when he turned over and Yami wasn't there, Yugi went downstairs and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. He saw the spirit of his grandpa strike Yami on the back of his head, like he use to when he got mad at Yami. Yugi came down the stairs and said, "Grandpa." Solomon turned and smiled at his grandson and said, "I love you." Then Solomon turned to Yami and said, "If you don't start forgiving yourself, I swear that I'll come back every night and knock some sense into you." This caused Yugi to laugh and he looked at Yami and said, "You know he will." Yami smiled and said, "I'm trying." Solomon then said, "At least that's a beginning." Then Solomon moved over, stood in front of Yugi, and with a gentle hand touched Yugi's cheek and he said, "You will be the one to help Yami find his way back, just like Seto is helping Joey." Then Solomon smiled at them and said, "I'll be around." And he disappeared.

Yami walked over to Yugi and he said, "Where do I start?" Yugi said, "Tomorrow we go talk to Bakura." Yami looked at Yugi and asked, "Why Bakura?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why not." Yami smiled and said, "Alright, tomorrow we go talk to Bakura. Then Yugi held out his hand to Yami and said, "Let's go to bed." They held hands and walked back up the stairs, went to their bedroom and as Yami held his Aboui in his arms, tears filled his eyes as he thought, 'Grandpa is right, Yugi is my only salvation. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to get my life back, and then I'm going to go talk to Joey.' Before they went to bed, the phone rang. Yugi answered it and he heard Ishizu's voice, "I need to talk to Yami please." Yugi handed the phone to Yami and said, "It's Ishizu." Yami took the phone and he said, "Hello, yes I understand. Thanks for calling." Then he hung the phone up. Yugi was puzzled as to what the phone call was about, and then Yami said, "In two days, we're going on a trip." "To where?" Yugi asked.

**At the Manor:**

Seto lay there watching Joey sleep. He hoped that Pegasus could help Joey understand what happened with Yami. Seto knows that if Joey and Yami can't come to some understanding they both will be lost to him and Yugi. Seto wasn't going to let that happen. Joey turned over and said, "Are you going to lay there all night watching me sleep?" Seto leaned down and kissed Joey and then he scooted down in the bed, pulled Joey into his arms and they both went to sleep.

The next morning they were woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Mokuba was standing there with a strange look on his face. "Mokie what's wrong?" Mokuba then said, "What's going on, I heard Roland talking to Travis about fueling up the helicopter. Are you going someplace?" Joey sat up and said, "Seto let him in." Mokie walked over to the bed, Joey held out his hand and Mokie got up on the bed and sat beside Joey. Joey said, "Do you know what happened to me?" Mokie shook his head no and said, "All Seto would tell me is that you got hurt and was going to be living with us." Joey looked at Seto who shook his head and Joey continued. "I was nearly killed by someone." Mokie looked at Joey and said, "Who was it?"

Seto sat down beside his brother, put his arm around Mokie's shoulder, and said, "It was Yami, but it wasn't really him." Mokie looked confused then Joey said, "Darkness came from deep inside the earth and possessed Yami and made him to horrible things." Mokuba asked. "Was it Shadow Magic?" Seto and Joey looked at each other then back at Mokie who said, "One day I was at Yugi's playing duel monster, when I drew a magic card. Yugi explained that it was a shadow card, and when I asked him what he meant, Solomon told me about shadow magic. I laughed and said, "But it's not real is it?" That's when grandpa told me to sit down. He told me that shadow magic was real and that it could hurt people if it is allowed to get out of the shadows. Seto was he telling me the truth?" Seto said, "Yes it's true.

"Was it that darkness that killed grandpa?" Mokie asked. Tears ran down his face when he asked Joey. Seto pulled his brother into his arms and said, "Yes." Mokie then said, "If the shadows caused Yami to do bad things, why aren't you talking to him anymore?" Then Joey said, "I have to find a way to forgive Yami and to get rid of the rage that is inside me. That's why your brother and I are going to go to Duelist Kingdom so I can talk to Pegasus."

Mokie looked up at his brother and said, "Why him?" Seto said, "Ishizu said that he's the only one who really knows about Shadow Magic and that if Joey will go talk to him, he can help Joey get better." Mokie looked at Joey with tears still running down his face and he said, "Please Joey talk to Pegasus. I want you to stay here with us." Then Mokie moved over and hugged Joey and Joey said, "Alright, I'll listen to what Pegasus has to say."

Mokie wiped the tears from his face and got off the bed and said, "I'm going to go see if the cook has breakfast ready." Seto turned to Joey and they held each other. As they lay there not saying a word, the silence was deafening. Then all of a sudden Joey's stomach started growling and that caused them both to start laughing. Seto then said, "I guess we'd better go get something to eat." After breakfast, Joey looked at Mokie and said, "How about letting me see if I can beat you at Twisted Metal." Mokie laughed and he and Joey left the kitchen.

After they left the kitchen, Seto sat there looking towards the door they had just gone through. Roland sat down next to Seto and said, "Your brother will be alright." Seto closed his eyes and said, "I know, but will Joey?" Roland put his hand on Seto arm and said, "No one can answer that, only Joey knows for sure." Seto nodded his head, and then he got up and walked towards the family room to watch Mokie and Joey play the video game.

The next day, Roland drove Seto, Joey and Mokie to the helipad where Travis was waiting. When they got out of the car, Mokie hugged both Seto and Joey and then he said, "Remember Joey, you promised to listen to what Pegasus has to say." Joey ruffled Mokie's hair and said, "I remember." Then Mokie hugged them both, got back into the car and Roland drove back to the Manor.

That morning, Yugi called a cab to take him and Yami to the airport where Pegasus's pilot was waiting to take them to Duelist Kingdom. As they got out of the cab, they walked into the airport, where they found a man with a board that had Motou written on it. They walked over to the man and Yugi said, "I'm Yugi Motou." The man then said, "Please come with me." They walked through the airport to an area that had Pegasus's helicopter waiting. When they climbed into the helicopter the pilot said, "Please buckle up." Then they were airborne heading towards Duelist Kingdom, not knowing what was waiting for them.

**At Duelist Kingdom:**

Travis landed on the pad, then he shut off the rotors and he opened the door and Seto and Joey got out. Croquet was waiting there with the limo, he said, "Please get in, Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you." When Croquet dropped them off and the butler showed them to where Pegasus was, he got back into the limo and drove back to where the helicopter was landing. When Yami and Yugi got out, Croquet said, "Please get in, Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you.

Pegasus was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. When Seto and Joey came in from the east wing, Yami and Yugi came in from the west wing. Pegasus said, "Welcome everyone to my Island."

As the four of them looked at each other, Joey said, "What in the hell is going on here?" Then they all glared up at Pegasus. Pegasus then said, "My butler will show you to your rooms, tomorrow I'll answer all your questions."

When they all walked off, Pegasus turned to look at the men standing beside him and Bakura said, "I think they all want to send your ass to the shadows." Shadi nodded that he agreed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

That evening as everyone was seated around the table, no one was talking, it was like the old saying, 'You could almost cut the silence with a knife.' Pegasus was sitting at the head of the table watching everyone; mentally taking notes as to what they were all doing, or not doing.

Then as the staff placed the food on the table, Pegasus raised his glass and said, "To new beginnings." Seto raised his glass as did Yugi and they also said, "To new beginnings." Yami and Joey looked at Seto and Yugi as if they were out of their mind. Bakura and Shadi sat there not knowing what would happen next.

When dinner was almost over, Yami happened to look in Joey's direction, and that's all it took. Joey grabbed his steak knife, vaulted across the table and knocked Yami out of his chair. Joey was sitting on top of Yami with the knife across his throat. "You bastard, you nearly beat me to death and then to make things worse, you raped me. I begged you to stop and all you did was laugh at me."

It all happened in what seemed slow motion, but then when they all saw Joey sitting there with the knife against Yami's throat, they all held their breathes, hoping that Joey stopped before he killed Yami. Bakura walked over, stood looking down at Joey, and said, "Now is this what you really want?" Tears streamed down Joey's face as he listened to Bakura, then he looked, really looked into Yami's face, then he saw the shame in Yami's eyes.

Joey dropped the knife, jumped off Yami and took off running. Seto ran after him, Bakura held out his hand to Yami. When Yami got off the floor, he looked into Bakura's eyes and then he fell apart. Bakura grabbed hold of him and Yami started crying, "Why didn't he just kill me?" Then Yami collapsed on the floor.

Yugi ran over, dropped to his knees, and said, "Yami, please don't talk like that." When Yugi's arms surrounded Yami, Yami said, "Aboui, I don't know if I can do this." Pegasus knew that if he couldn't get Joey to understand that Yami really was a victim here just as he is, Yami might commit suicide.

Seto found Joey standing on the shore looking off into the ocean. Joey said, "I can't do this, it's just too hard." Then he started walking off towards the water. Seto ran and grabbed hold of Joey and they fell down on the sand. Seto then said, "Pup, please come back, I can't lose you." Joey looked into Seto's eyes and when he saw the tears, he reached up and wiped them away. Joey said, "I love you too, but how can I get away from these feelings?"

Bakura had had enough; he stood there watching Yugi trying to comfort Yami. Bakura said, "Damn, I never thought I'd see the Great Pharaoh shivering with fright, instead of standing up and facing the enemy." Shadi then said, "That's enough Bakura!" Bakura turned and walked out of the room. Pegasus then walked over and said, "Maybe Bakura is right." Then he too left the room.

Yami looked up at Shadi and he said, "They're right, I need to stop being so afraid." Shadi nodded his head then he said, "What are you going to do about it?" Yami looked at Yugi and said, "I need to talk to Joey. He's so angry that I'm terrified that if I can't reach him he's might hurt himself." Yugi stood up and held out his hand to Yami. Then they walked off to find Seto and Joey.

Pegasus walked up to Bakura and he said, "Now we have to be there when this all comes to ahead." Bakura looked at Pegasus and said, "Well I guess we'd better follow them and see where they're going." Then they went and found Shadi and the three of them followed Yugi and Yami as they walked down to the shore where Seto was holding Joey.

Yugi and Yami walked up to where Seto and Joey were standing and Yami said, "Joey." Joey turned around, his fists were doubled up and he said, "What the hell are you doing here, do you want to finish what you started?" Yugi said, "Dammit Joey, Yami's trying to talk to you." Joey laughed and said, "Does he think that he can talk and make everything better?"

Pegasus knew that if he didn't intervene then things could get worse then they already were. He said, "Alright, I think that we need to go back inside and talk like adults instead of flinging hurtful words around like little kids." Joey started to walk off when Seto took hold of his arm and he said, "Joey, I think that you should give Yami a chance." Tears were running down Joey's face as he heard what Seto was saying. Didn't he understand what happened, how could Seto believe that by listening to what Yami had to say would make a difference. Then Yugi said, "Joey, the other night grandpa's spirit appeared to Yami, he told Yami that he didn't blame him for what happened that it was the darkness that caused him to do the things he did. If grandpa could forgive Yami why can't you?"

Joey took a deep breath and then he said, "Alright, but it doesn't mean that I'll forgive Yami for what happened to me." Pegasus then said, "At least you're willing to go back and talk." So as Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey started walking back, Pegasus looked at Shadi and Bakura and he said, "It's a start." Shadi said, "But will it be enough to make a difference?" Pegasus then said, "Well soon see." When everyone was seated around the living room, Pegasus said, "Joseph do you know what its like to be consumed by the darkness form the shadows?" Joey looked at him and he said, "Hell no I don't, but I know what its like to be beaten and raped by someone who went psycho."

Then Pegasus looked at Yami and he said, "What do you have to say to Joseph?" Yami closed his eyes and then he looked at Joey and he said, "When the darkness over took me, it was like being shut into a room where there wasn't anyway out. To know that I couldn't stop that monster or bastard whatever you want to call it was doing, I wanted to die."

Everyone just sat there not saying a word, then Joey said, "Maybe you couldn't stop what was happening, but god, the pain I suffered will forever be with me and right now all I want to do is find someway to stop it." Pegasus stood up and he said, "Joseph right now you're still raw with emotion from what happened to you. But what I'd like you to do is realize that Yami is also hurting, hell not only were you attacked, but Solomon was killed by that maniac, and he's suffering too."

Then Joey stood up and he asked, "What happens now?" Pegasus then said, "You and Yami needs to talk, really talk about what happened and maybe somehow you both can help the other heal." Joey looked over at Yami and he said, "I'm willing to give it a try, but what if I can't forgive him for what happened to me?" Pegasus then said, "Let's take it one day at a time." Joey then stood up and turned to Seto and said, "Can we go back to our room now?" Seto stood up and they left.

After they had gone, Yami stood up and looked at Yugi and he said, "Let's go for a walk." So as they left to go outside, Shadi looked at Pegasus and said, "Do you think that there's any hope that Joseph and Yami can ever come to terms with what happened?" Pegasus said, "I don't know, all we can do is hope and be there for both of them."

Outside, Yami held Yugi's hand in his as they walked. Then they stopped and Yami looked up at the stars and said, "What if Joey can't understand, what will happen to your friendship with him?" Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest and said, "Like Pegasus said, let's just take one day at a time. If Joey can't understand, then that's his problem, but Yami, I won't ever stop loving you and if Joey doesn't want to be friends anymore, then so be it." Then they held hands, went back inside, and walked to their room.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

In the room that Seto and Joey shared, Joey stood looking out the window, and to no one in particular he said, "What should I do, just forgive Yami for what happened. Do I just smile and say, oh that's alright?" Then he turned and looked at Seto as if to ask him what he should do. Seto walked over to Joey and as he put his arm around him he said, "I can't tell you what to do, but I do know that if you can't release the anger it'll eat you alive."

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "What do you mean, eat me alive?" Seto then said, "You know that Gozaburo adopted Mokie and me, well it never was what it seemed to anyone who saw us together. That bastard would make me study for hours, always pushing me harder and harder. If I didn't do what I was told, he would beat me. When I tried to fight him, I got beat more and one day that bastard told me that if I didn't do what I was told that he'd make Mokuba pay." That was the last straw, one night when I knew that he was sleeping, I snuck out of my room, went downstairs where I knew he kept his gun. I took it out, made sure that it was loaded, then I went back upstairs, went into his room and blew his brains all over his king size bed."

Joey listened to what Seto was saying and then it dawned on him that Gozaburo must have used Seto sexually. Then Seto said, "I guess you figured out that he made me perform sex acts with him. I was so humiliated and I knew that if I didn't stop him that he'd start on Mokie, that's why I killed him. Roland heard the gunshots, when he came into the room; he took the gun from me. He guided me back to my room, went back and cleaned up the mess, he got rid of the body and with help from his friends they told everyone that Gozaburo had gone on a business trip to Europe, that he was killed in an accident." After that, I had to be hospitalized for a few months, killing him did something to my mind. I finally got better, came home and well no one ever knew what really happened."

Roland told me that it wasn't my fault that Gozaburo was a sick man, that I had to forgive not only myself but I had to forgive Gozaburo if I ever wanted to really get better. Then Seto said, "Joey you have to forgive yourself, it wasn't your fault. Yami or rather Dark Yami was stronger then you no matter what you tried, you couldn't have prevented what happened to you."

Joey then started to cry, "I tried to stop him, but he just kept hitting me, over and over. Then he pulled my pants off and he raped me. He just laughed and laughed as he shoved in and out of me. I didn't think that he'd never stop, but then he just stood up and walked off, as if nothing happened. Just he left me lying there, like nothing happened." Seto held him in his arms and then when Joey got control of his emotions, he said, "Tomorrow, I'll talk to Yami. You'll be there right?" Seto looked down into Joey's eyes and said, "Yes, I'll be there."

In the room that Yami and Yugi shared, Yami was sitting in the big chair in the corner. Yugi sat on the bed waiting for Yami to say something. Then Yami got up and walked over to the bed, sat down next to Yugi and said, "Tomorrow I hope no pray that Joey will listen to me. I can't stand him hating me, but what bothers me the most is that he might not want to be friends with you because of me."

Yugi moved closer to Yami and said, "Yami, all you can do is tell him your side, and if it doesn't do any good, then that's his problem not yours. As for our friendship, well it'll hurt not being able to talk to him, but that's alright." Then Yami put his arms around Yugi and they lay back on the bed holding on to each other. Deep down inside, Yami didn't know what he'd do if Joey chose not to want to be friends with Yugi. Could he stand to be the one who caused them from being friends? He then closed looked at Yugi and they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Pegasus stood on the balcony looking out at the starry sky, what tomorrow would bring he asked himself. Croquet walked up behind Pegasus and put his arms around Pegasus and said, "You can only do so much, you are only human my love." Pegasus smiled as he listened to what Croquet said. Then he turned and looked into his lovers face and said, "Only you would point that out. They laughed as they walked back into the room, then they got into bed and went to sleep.

Shadi and Bakura shared a room, as they sat drinking one of the drinks that the maid brought, neither of them talked about what happened out on the beach. Then Bakura got up, walked over, placed the glass on the tray, and said, "Tomorrow is going to be the turning point for both of them. I just hope that they can realize that not only was Wheeler a victim, so was Yami." Bakura then called Ryou and told him what was going on. Ryou said, "I pray that things get better and that Joey and Yami can finally see how much they both have suffered. I miss you and want you to come home."

Bakura then said, "Tomorrow will tell whether Yami and Joey can put their fears and rage behind them. I miss you too and can hardly wait to hold you in my arms." Then Bakura put his phone back in his pocket. Shadi had to chuckle, here was one of the most fierce men he ever knew, but just the thought of making love to his Hikari could reduce him to a blithering idiot.

Bakura looked at Shadi and his smug look and said, "Well I guess since I can't be there to hold my love, you might do in a pinch." The look on Shadi's face caused Bakura to burst out laughing so hard he fell on the floor. Shadi then said in his fiercest voice, "Try it Thief and I'll send your no good ass to the shadows." Then he walked to his room and slammed the door shut. Bakura then turned off the lights, walked to his room and as he closed his door, he was still chuckling as he lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning as everyone was waking up; the staff was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Pegasus was getting dressed and he hoped that today both Yami and Joseph could come to terms to what happened and that they would be willing to try to understand what terrible things happened to both of them. Pegasus and Croquet walked into the living room; there they found the others already there. Everyone's expression was one of surprise to see Pegasus and Croquet coming in together, and Pegasus said, "Yes, Croquet is my friend, my lover and my soul mate."

Bakura stood up and said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry." Joey's stomach growled and it Seto chuckled and said, "I guess we'd better go get something to eat." They all walked into the dining room and sat down. The staff had already put the food on the table and Pegasus said, "Serve yourselves." So they all had breakfast, no one really talking and that concerned Pegasus. He had wondered what would happen after they had eaten and went into the living room.

After breakfast, Pegasus said, "I would like everyone to come to the living room; there I want both Yami and Joey to talk. It's the only way that they both will ever be able to put aside their hurts and fears and start to heal." Seto took Joey's hand and they walked to the living room. There they sat down on one of the couches and waited for everyone else. Soon everyone was seated and then Pegasus said, "Shall we begin."

As Joey stood up, he reached behind him, Seto took his hand in his, then Joey looked at Yami and he said, "Alright I listened to what everyone said happened to you. I guess I can understand, but what you or the darkness did to me, I screamed, begged and fought that monster, what I want to know is, did you fight to stop that monster from beating and raping me? Did you try to stop that monster from killing Solomon? Maybe in time I will be able to forgive you, but right now, don't ask me to." Tears were falling down Joey's face by the time he stopped talking.

Yami then stood up and he said, "I don't know what you want me to do. I've tried to explain that I wasn't strong enough to stop that demon from taking over my body. That I tried, you've got to believe me that I did try, but it didn't matter. I know that you think that I gave up, but I swear that I didn't. All I can say is that someday you might be able to grasp exactly what happened, and I hope no pray that you can forgive me. Joey, my worst fear is that you'll stop being friends with Yugi because of what happened. Please don't condemn him for what I did."

Joey then looked over at Yugi and he said, "Yug, until I can forgive Yami, I don't think that I can come over to the Game Shop, maybe Seto will let you come over to the Manor, then we can hang out together." Seto then said, "Yugi, you're more then welcome to come over and spend time with Joey." Joey stood up and looked at Seto and he said, "Can we please go home?"

Pegasus then said, "Joey, would you please do something for me or rather for yourself. I would like you to try to let your rage and fear go, to try to talk to Yami, to try to understand that he did try to stop that demon from hurting you and killing Solomon. I know that it'll take a long time, but please don't stop talking."

Joey then said, "I want to, but I'm scared that somehow that demon will come back and this time it'll kill me." Pegasus then said, "Listen to me, I know that you don't understand things that happen in the shadows, but Yami, Bakura, Shadi and even I do. If you ever need to talk to one of us, even if it is not Yami, then please call me. I'll come and talk to you about whatever you want to."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

After the meeting, Joey just wanted to go home, forget what happened. When Joey looked at Seto and said, "Can we go home?" Seto told him, "In the morning we'll go home I promise." Then they left and went to their room. When Seto closed the bedroom door, he said, "Joey, why don't you go take a nice warm bath, it'll help you relax." Joey walked to the bathroom, ran a nice warm bath. He got into the water and eased his body into the water and it felt so good. When he got out, he did feel better, then he got changed and climbed into his bed, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

During the night, Joey began to dream. _He was walking through the park. He had just ran from his house, his father was drunk and that meant that Joey was going to get beat. As he walked, he heard someone calling his voice, he turned around and there stood Yami. Joey smiled at him, and said, "Yami, where's Yugi?" Yami just walked up to Joey then he struck him with his fist. Joey fell to the ground, he touched his face, and there was blood on his hands. Joey tried to get up, but then the fists just kept hitting him. Joey tried to crawl away from the fists, he kept saying, "Yami stop, please stop." But all he heard was the maniacal laughter, then more hits. Joey passed out from the pain, when he opened his swollen eyes and saw Yami standing over him with the evilest smile on his face, then Yami reached down, ripped off Joey's pants and briefs and then Yami shoved Joey onto his stomach and the next thing Joey felt was the most horrendous pain. Yami was raping him. Joey screamed over and over, "Yami please stop, it hurts, please stop." But all Yami did was laugh and keep on raping him. Then the pain stopped. Joey looked behind him, he saw Yami walking away, as if what he just did didn't bother him. Then Joey closed his eyes and prayed for death._

The next morning, Seto knocked on Joey's bedroom door, when he didn't get a response, he opened the door. Joey lay on the bed not moving. Seto walked over and touched Joey's arm, something was wrong, Seto turned around and ran from their room, ran down the hall until he found Croquet. "What's wrong?" Croquet asked. "Something's wrong with Joey, he won't wake up." Seto said. Croquet then knocked on the door they were standing in front of; Pegasus opened the door and saw the distressed Kaiba standing there beside Croquet. "What's going on?" Pegasus asked.

Seto then said, "I went to wake Joey up this morning, when I didn't get a response, I opened his bedroom door, walked over and touched him. Joey wouldn't wake up, something felt wrong, almost like he wasn't there." Pegasus's face turned white, he turned to Croquet and said, "Go get Yami, Bakura and Shadi. Bring them to Wheeler's bedroom. We've got to work fast or we're going to lose him." Croquet ran towards the rooms, while Pegasus and Seto ran to the room Joey was in. When Pegasus touched Joey's hand, he said, "He had another nightmare, he's still in that dream." "How can you wake him up?" Seto asked. Just then in the doorway Shadi, Bakura, Yami, Yugi and Croquet appeared. "What's going on?" Shadi asked.

"Joseph must have had a nightmare, he's still dreaming." Pegasus said." Bakura walked over, raised his hands over Joey's body and he said, "You're right, we have to find a way to get inside his dream, if we can't then we've lost him." Shadi looked at Seto and he said, "I need you and Yugi to leave, we have to find a way to get inside Joseph's mind." Seto looked at everyone standing around Joey's bed and said, "I'll be damned if I leave. Joey means more to me then all the damn money in the world. I intend to stay." Yugi walked over and stood beside Seto and he said, "Joey is my best friend, I'm staying too."

Pegasus then said, "Alright, but you both will have to stand over there beside Croquet and neither of you will try to stop us. We have to get inside Joey's mind and the sooner the better." So Seto and Yugi walked over to where Croquet was standing, then Pegasus looked at Shadi and Bakura and said, "We've got to find the portal, open it and Yami, you have to enter Joseph's mind. Be ready to find the way blocked, you'll know how to steer clear of them. You need to find Joey, pursued him to let you enter and then you'll have to make him understand that you're there to help him wake up."

Seto said, "No, how can you say that Yami's the only one who can bring Joey out of that damn dream?" Yugi touched Seto's arm and said, "Please, let Yami help, he's changed. Please don't stop them." Bakura walked over and stood next to Seto, he said, "Listen Kaiba, if you try to stop this then your condemning Wheeler to a certain death." Seto then said, "Alright, but nothing had better happen to Joey." Bakura then said, "I give you my word that he'll be fine." Bakura then went back, they moved the bed away from the wall, and then they all began to stand around the bed.

Then Shadi said, "Bakura, we have to start, the longer we wait, the more chance that Joseph won't wake up." Bakura then walked back and he stood on one side of the bed, Shadi stood on the other. Pegasus stood at the head of the bed, while Yami stood at the end. Pegasus then looked at Croquet and said, "Please come stand behind Yami, when his spirit begins to leave his body, keep his body from collapsing." Croquet then walked over and stood behind Yami, then Shadi closed his eyes, he raised his hands, as did Bakura and Pegasus. Then Shadi began chanting in Egyptian, as he chanting, both Bakura and Pegasus joined him. Then Yami closed his eyes, raised his arms and his spirit left his body and entered Joey's mind.

Seto stood across the room, fear in his eyes as he watched what was happening next to the one he loved. Yugi closed his eyes and softly said this prayer:

_The Lord's Prayer_

_Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses (debts) as we forgive those who trespass against us (our debtors).  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever. Amen. _

Seto stood there listening, and then he closed his eyes and recited the prayer right along with Yugi.

Yami appeared deep inside Joey's mind. He looked around; all around him, he saw things that had happened to Joey through out his life. Tears filled Yami's eyes; he never knew what hell Joey had to endure at the hands of his father. Then to have to endure what that bastard did to him while he possessed Yami's body. Would Joey listen to him, could he get Joey to wake up? As Yami walked around looking for Joey's soul, behind Yami he heard, _"Yami, come this way." _Solomon's spirit appeared beside Yami. They walked to an area that looked dark and foreboding. Solomon then said, _"Joey's soul is in that room, he's hiding, he's terrified that if he opens the door, he'll feel the pain, pain of not only the beating the darkness caused, but the pain that his father cause."_

When both Yami and Solomon stood outside the room, they could hear what sounded like a small boy crying. Yami opened the door and when they stepped inside, Joey looked up and when he saw Yami standing there, he started shaking and he begged, "Don't hurt me." Yami started to say something, when Solomon walked over to Joey's soul and he said, _"Joseph, look at me."_ Joey looked at the spirit of grandpa and then he said, "Grandpa, but you're dead. How can you be here?" Solomon smiled and said, _"Joseph, you have to believe that Yami can help you. I've forgiven him. I know that he tried but couldn't stop the darkness that took over his body. Now you have to believe that he can help you. The ones that love you are back in that room waiting for you to wake up. So please take Yami's hand and get the heck out of here."_

Joey looked up at Yami, held out his hand and he said, "Yami, please help me." Yami took his hand, helped him stand up and then they walked out of the room. Croquet was standing behind Yami, when all of a sudden, Yami's body began to sag and Croquet grabbed hold of him, he helped Yami sit down. Yami looked at the others and said, "Joey's going to be alright." Then he passed out.

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Yami said, "Joey's going to be alright." Both Seto and Yugi had tears in their eyes. Yugi hurried over to Yami, while Seto hurried over to stand beside the bed where Joey was lying. Seto looked at Pegasus and he asked, "Is Joey going to be alright?" Pegasus looked at Seto and he said, "He's going to be fine. So is Yami, but right now they both are in need of some sleep."

Shadi then said, "They have to stay together." When the others gave him a weird look. He said, "What I mean is that they have to remain beside one another until they wake up. Pegasus you'll need to have another bed brought in here, one for Yami."

Seto asked, "Why?" Bakura then said, "Until they can come to a compromise and talk about what happened neither of them will get better." Pegasus then looked at Croquet and said, "Please have another bed brought in here." Croquet left to have the staff bring in another bed.

Yugi up at Seto and asked him, "Can I stay here too; I want to be close to Yami." Seto nodded his head yes, and then he said, "You can sleep in that big chair over there." Seto sat on the side of Joey's bed; he was holding his hand praying that he'd soon wake up. The others had left, going back to their rooms, they too prayed that both Joey and Yami would soon come to, and then maybe they could put their differences behind them.

Croquet and some of the men brought another bed into the room. Then Croquet started to pick up Yami when Bakura said, "I'll do that." Bakura walked over and gently he picked up Yami and laid Yami on the mattress. Yugi went over and put the covers over Yami's sleeping body.

That night after Seto fell asleep, Yugi was sitting beside Yami, tears running down his face when he heard a familiar voice say, _"Yugi, don't cry. Yami is going to be just fine and so will Joseph."_ Yugi looked up through his tears and there stood the spirit of his grandpa. Yugi wiped his tears away and said, "Grandpa I miss you so." Solomon walked over and tenderly touched Yugi on the shoulder and then he said, _"Yugi, I'll always be with you, and I too miss you."_ Then he just disappeared.

Joey and Yami both slept for two days. Yugi and Seto often talked about what happened and for the first time in a very long time, Seto actually felt a friendship towards Yugi. Pegasus, Shadi and Bakura would go check on Yami and Joey everyday. Pegasus told both Seto and Yugi, "Both of them are physically alright, but as far as mentally, they both had a long road ahead of them." Seto and Yugi both knew that if neither Yami nor Joey would talk, then it was going to be up to them to find a way to get them to begin talking.

One morning, Yugi was sitting beside Yami, when he opened his eyes. Yami blinked and looked around the room, this wasn't his room, where was he? Yami was about to ask Yugi, when they heard Joey say, "Seto, what's going on?" Yami looked at Yugi and asked, "What am I doing here?" Bakura walked over and said, "If either of you want to get better, and then start talking."

Shadi then said, "Bakura, that's a little crass isn't it?" Then they heard Pegasus say, "Maybe it is, but it does make sense. If they are to get better, then they both have to talk." Joey looked over at Yami and Yami at Joey and then Joey said, "Hi Yami." Then Yami said, "Hi Joey." Then Joey looked at Seto and he said, "Is that enough talking?"

Yugi then said, "Dammit, will you both stop acting like babies. You and Yami need to talk about what happened, if you two don't talk, then I'm going to not only lose the one I love but my best friend too, maybe grandpa was wrong when he told me that both of you would bet better." Then Joey looked at Yami and he said, "I thought that grandpa was dead, when did he talk to you?" Yugi got up, walked over, and stood beside Joey's bed and he said, "I talked to grandpa's spirit, he was talking to Yami one night when I came down stairs. I thought that I was dreaming, but grandpa smiled and told me that he loved and missed me."

Then Yami said, "Joey, you know that what Yugi's saying is true. When I entered into your mind, Solomon appeared and showed me where your soul was hiding. He was the one who told you to trust me that I was the only one who could help you get better."

Joey looked at Yami then at Yugi and he said, "I know, but right now I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow please?" Then Joey laid his head back down on the pillows, closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Yami did the same, but before he went to sleep, Yami said, "Tomorrow then, we'll talk." Then both Yami and Joey went back to sleep, Pegasus then said, "Let's go and let them get the rest that their bodies need." So after everyone left, Seto and Yugi sat down and started to talk.

Just before dawn, Yami and Joey woke up. Joey sat up and looked around the room, he saw Seto sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner and right beside him was Yugi sitting in another overstuffed chair. Yami had sat up and was looking around. He saw Joey and said, "Joey, I am sorry for what happened to you. If I could I'd take all the horror that you had to endure." Joey turned and looked at Yami and he said, "I know that you would. It's just I'm still scared that you'll turn dark again." As they were talking, Yami finally got Joey to understand that the darkness would never return. Joey then said, "Was it really grandpa's spirit that I was?"

Seto and Yugi woke up when they heard Yami and Joey talking, then Seto's eyes got big when he looked and saw what he thought was a ghost. Yugi smiled and whispered, "That's my grandpa's spirit, and he's probably talking to Yami and Joey again." When Joey asked Yami if that was grandpa's spirit, Yami said, "Yes it was." Then they heard, _"Joseph, Yami. I'm so glad to see you both talking. Soon you'll be friends again and forget what happened."_ Joey smiled and said, "I'm trying grandpa, I'm trying."

Seto and Yugi got up and walked over to where Yami and Joey were, Seto sat down next to Joey, while Yugi sat down next to Yami. Then Seto said, "This calls for a celebration." That's when they heard from the doorway, _"Save me some cake."_ Solomon smiled at them then he raised his hand, waved at them and disappeared. Yugi had tears in his eyes and Yami said, "We'll all be together someday." Then Joey said, "Yami's right Yug, we'll see grandpa again." Joey then said, "Is there something to eat, I'm hungry." Seto, Yami and Yugi all laughed.

It has been a week since they first came to Duelist Kingdom, Seto has arranged for him, Joey, Yami and Yugi to all fly back to the Manor. As they stood waiting for the helicopter to land, they all said, "Thanks to Pegasus for his help. Then as they climbed onboard the copter, Seto said, "I guess that Max has changed, but if I never see him again, it'll be to damn soon." Joey, Yami and Yugi all chuckled. Pegasus then had Croquet fly both Shadi and Bakura back to Domino. Shadi and Bakura both thanked Max, and as Seto said, Bakura did too.

It took several months for both Yami and Joey to be able to put their differences behind them, Joey and Yami are now friends again, he and Seto had started living together and Mokie has never been happier.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story.

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222. SMYGO4EVA, SlytherinQueen020, TheFemalePharaoh, ReikaiChibi, Jessa Wheeler Princeton and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
